


Your Girlfriend Fucks Your Ass Before She Leaves To Work

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [41]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Anal, Cumming Inside Of You, F/M, Futa, Gentle Fdom, Just Lay Still For Me, Lube, Moan For Me, Morning, Pegging, Quickie, Slippery Sounds, Wholesome, cum for me, from behind, gwa, loving couple, pounding, pronebone, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your girlfriend wakes you up in the morning, by lying on top of your back and kissing your neck & shoulders. She couldn't help herself, seeing as you were already lying on your stomach and your sexy ass was just right there for her to see. She is very horny right now and just has to fuck you before she leaves to work...
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 5





	Your Girlfriend Fucks Your Ass Before She Leaves To Work

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes to the script are welcome.
> 
> Any SFX is optional.

[Audio starts with a bunch of gentle kisses]

Mmm oh.. good morning babe..

I'm sorry I woke you up just now but..

[Continue giving kisses]

I just couldn't help myself, you know?

I woke up and you just were lying on your stomach like that..

With that.. mmm sexy ass of yours.. right on disposal for me..

And the covers weren't even on you so..

You can't really blame me for just getting on top of you like this and.. doing this..

[Continue giving kisses]

Mmm can you feel my boner baby?

[Moan]

You made me soo hard for you..

You know what that means, right?

[Whisper] I'm gonna have to fuck you..

Oh yeah baby.. I can't just go to work with this huge erection now, can I..

[Chuckle]

Shh.. I know you're still very sleepy right now.. but that's fine..

You don't have to do anything sweetie..

Just keep lying on your stomach for me like that.. and don't move..

Mmm I'm just gonna pull your underwear down a little bit..

Just like this..

And now take my cock out..

And..

[Chuckle] don't worry, don't worry, I'm not going in yet..

I know you need me to lube it up for you first.. I got lube, right here..

And I was about to say I'm gonna pour it on my cock, but you cut me off..

[Pouring lube on cock, start slippery stroking sounds]

There.. do you hear that babe?

Looots and lots of lube, just for my good boy..

Mmm.. my dick is so fucking hard for you baby..

You wanna feel just how hard it got right now?

[Stop stroking sounds]

Here, lemme tease that asscrack of yours..

[Slow slippery sounds, with some soft moaning here n there]

Oh yeah.. do you feel that?

You like it, don't you babe..

Yea? You like being teased like that?

Mmm my cock just sliiiding up and down against that asscrack..

Your ass is so perfect baby..

[Continue slippery sounds, with some soft moaning here n there for a little bit]

[Stop slippery sounds & moans]

Okay.. I think I wanna enter you now..

Are you ready babe?

Are you ready to take your girlfriend's cock, *deep* into that tight little asshole of yours?

Say it..

Mmm alright then..

Don't move now.. I'm going to stick it in..

[Sticks it in and lets out a moan]

Oh there we go babe..

Now lemme just push it a little deeper into you..

Mmm.. just like that..

Juuust like that baby, feel every inch of me.. stretching and spreading that tight little butthole of yours..

[Moan] It always feels so good the first time I put it in you..

Mmm normally I would tease you for a little bit longer, before I fuck you but..

This time I really just want to nut in you.. and release some tension before I leave to work..

So I hope you don't mind that I..

[Moan] Speed things up a little bit, okay?

[Begin slippery sounds again & moaning between lines, optional balls slapping against skin SFX, for better effect]

Oh yeah baby.. there we go..

*That's* what I needed..

That's *exactly* what I fucking needed..

Take it baby.. take that cock..

Lemme pound that tight little asshole..

Fuck.. this is so good..

You're liking it too, right?

Mmm good.. moan for me baby..

Come on, you know how much I like it when you moan..

Please? It will turn me on even more..

Oh yes baby, just like that..

*Gosh* you sound so fucking hot babe.. please don't stop..

Keep moaning for me while I fuck you from behind like this..

[Continue the sex sounds & moans for a little while now without talking]

[Stop the sex sounds now]

*Fuck* that ass feels amazing.. I almost came *too* soon..

Mmm.. don't worry, I'm gonna fuck you again in a few seconds..

Oh and by the way, babe, I know how much you like it when I kiss the back of your neck and your shoulders everytime we do it.. do you think I can make you cum like that?

Cause I want you to cum too, this isn't just about me..

Yeah, I want you to cum with me..

You can put your ass up a little further for me and stroke that cock too if that will help..

And I'll just lean towards your neck and.. just..

[Continue the sex sounds & moans again for a little while now, with kisses here and there]

[Whispering from now on]

Come on baby, cum for me..

Cum all over your sheet..

I wanna see you cum first so I can cum inside of you..

Come on..

Shoot that load for me, let me see it..

I'm gonna nut in you so hard and deep baby, come on, cum for me..

[Not whispering anymore]

Oh fuck, yes baby, yes...

God I'm about to cum inside of you too now, fuck..

I'm so close, I'm so close..

[Getting ready to orgasm, moaning more intensively]

Oh fuck I'm cumming! I'm cumming inside of you!

[Orgasm]

Fuuuuckkkk....

[Just letting out sexy sounds for a little bit, enjoying the feeling]

Oh my good baby..

You made me cum so hard.. and so *much* in you..

Mmm.. feels so fucking good..

Such a great release..

This is exactly what I wanted..

Mmm..

[Give a few gentle kisses]

Thank you baby..

You took that cock so good for me.. like always..

I don't know what I would do you without you..

Mmm..

[Give a few more kisses]

Alright babe.. you can go back to your sleep now..

And I'm gonna get up and get ready for work..

[Kiss]

Sweet dreams baby..


End file.
